


A Little Longer

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-01
Updated: 2001-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: My first GWing fic about Duo reflecting on Heero in the midst of everything and wanting a little more time...
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy





	A Little Longer

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. I'm not making any money off this, so don't bother suing me. I just do this because I love writing.**  
  
  
I turned my head to face his direction.   
  
The usual look of superiority towards everyone was gone. And all the anger that someone could hold faded. Sleep had brought a blanket that took out coarseness and laid a sleeping little boy in front of me.  
He even had his hand (which was half in a fist) near his mouth.   
  
The most peaceful look was on his face. You would have never guessed that he could ever be this way. I always thought he always slept with one eye open. I mean, he always had a gun pointed in someone's face and mumbled just audibly, "Omae o korosu."  
  
I smiled at him even though I knew he couldn't see me doing it. Some of his bangs had fallen down so I again, like always, put them behind his ear.  
  
For a moment, he stirred and I couldn't do anything but smile even brighter. Whatever he did, I had to counter it with some kind of genki feeling. I guess it was a reflex, but then I found out it was the part of me that wanted him to be like a child too.  
  
It was the part of him that I could never see.   
  
He wouldn't let me. He wouldn't let anyone know.   
And that somehow hurt me, but not too much. He would eventually tell me, right?   
  
Well, that's what I had _hoped_ for in the least. Heero had surprised me too many times to count and I think that's one of the things I've learned to like about him.   
Now the whole broken leg thing? I still shake my head at that. No, definitely not that.  
  
Whenever I look at this face in front of me, it's like I'm looking at two different people. In his waking state, he did nothing but glare at everyone. Plus, he didn't talk very much I felt like I was talking to myself most of the time.   
But when he's sleeping, he's so quiet, it's as if he were dead.   
  
This is the silence I had learned to fear...  
  
I again ran my fingers through his hair. This time, he didn't stir. Even when I left my hand on his cheek, he didn't react.  
  
Heero...why don't you tell me anything? I feel like I'm walking on broken glass pieces not really knowing what to say or do, but just act like I usually do. I don't really expect a response or even a word, but I wish that I could just read your thoughts without you saying them. I wish that I could penetrate through this barrier you keep putting up against me.  
  
I wish you wouldn't let me feel like I have to pound on a wall until my hands are bleeding until you let me into your mind and heart.  
  
But you know what? Whenever I think that this feeling inside of me should stop and forget about everything...no, that's not it. I mean, when I stop to think that I should even like you the way that I do, you do something.  
  
When you wouldn't talk to anyone, you came to wrap your arms around me. You really didn't know what was a hug, but you did it anyway. When you wanted to cry, you looked away from me, but you caught my hand so that I wouldn't leave. When I was feeling depressed, you gave me a compassionate look. When I ran out of things to say because I grew frustrated that I was talking to a wall again, you whispered in my ear that you loved me.  
  
For the words you cannot speak, I will say them.  
For the mind that keeps on thinking, I will comfort it.  
For the things you can't touch, I will hold them.  
For the tears that you can't cry, I will cry them for you.  
For the heart that you wish to reach, you already have mine-   
  
Heero began to cry in front of me with a frustrated, hurt, and lost look on his face. Then, he began to shake his head and softly cried out, "No! Duo, don't you know that I can't live without you! If you go, that's where I'll have to be too! Omae! Dammit! Why can't you hear me?!"  
  
In that instant, tears sprung through the sides of my eyes and fell down my cheeks. And then, I hugged him tightly and whispered, "Don't worry, Heero. I'm here. I will always be here. Right next to you."  
  
Sometimes, I wish...  
  
...that we could just stay like this for a while.  
  
In a state where he's comforted...somewhere I can see him clearly in front of me...here where I can be next to him.  
  
Just a little longer...  
...let us stay like this a little longer...  
  
...because I'm never sure if we can be like this again...  
  
 **Owari.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's a little sappy, and very ooc, but I've yet to do more research on GWing, but I hope this was an okay fic. As you can see, I support the 1x2 pairing. ^_^


End file.
